MARAUDER'S TIME! ¿Mis problemas? Tus deberes
by Lady Black-Lupin
Summary: Una tarde de lluvia cualquiera..Deberes y la sala común de Gryffindor.James intenta concentrarse en sus ejercicios de futurología cuando algo raro en Sirius llama su atención.Mi primer Oneshot.Una divertida historia acerca de la amistad y los sentimientos


_Si me pregunto de donde ha salido este One-Shoot, probablemente tendré que aceptar que es gracias a una conversación via msn y en especial a la persona con la que estaba hablando por entonces (a la que dedico este escrito y lo que ello significa). Salió de la improvisación y de la eterna disputa acerca de quién escribe mejor y blablabla... En un intento por hacerle comprender a ella (pues es ELLA) de que el hecho de que mi verborrea sea incesante y tenga cuerda para siglos, NO significa que mis descripciones o mi manera de escribir sea mejor que la suya se me ocurrió esto...  
Una competición, un juego...Ambas deberíamos hacer la descripción de una misma acción en un maximo de dos hojas y en un tiempo que venía a ser definido pero que...como yo soy así de lenta, pasó a ser dos días ¬¬'  
Me encantan los retos y desde luego me encanta todo aquello que sea improvisado (de hecho hablar con ELLA es eso...imaginación e improvisación a tutti pleni) Asi que para cuando quieras...va el segundo!!! _

Tal vez encontréis que la historia no sigue ninguna trama, tal vez no tiene sentido pero para mi es muy especial (También hay que alegar que es la primera historia corta que escribo) Pero por primera vez he sentido fluir las palabras en mi cabeza como chocolate derretido...y el chocolate es un vicio.  
Para ti y para esa excepcional manera que tienes de ver las cosas i/o enfocarlas. Para esa magia que te rodea y me contagia haciéndome escribir. Besos Mom!!! 

**Advertencia:** En este fic se relata la historia de amor de dos personajes masculinos. Aquellos que no gusten de estas, abstenerse de leer.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen como tods sabemos a J.K. Rowlin (pero desde mi punto de vista ) La acción transcurre en la sala común de Gryffindor, en una larga tarde de lluvia...

* * *

**MARAUDER'S TIME¿MI PROBLEMA?...TUS DEBERES.**

(One-Shoot) Sirius/James/Remus.

Intenta concentrarse. No puede...Intenta de nuevo con la frase en la que lleva estancado desde hace media hora, y las letras le parecen más pequeñas de lo que eran la última vez que las ha leído y un tanto más borrosas. Prueba con cambiar de posición; se coloca hacia un lado, posa la rodilla en la madera, aguanta el rostro sobre la palma de la mano...nada, nada de lo que haga hará que pueda concentrarse.

Algo hace que se sienta molesto al mirar hacia su derecha; será por su postura, será por los pies encima de la mesa y por la melodía que sale de sus labios, ronca,sin compás alguno y totalmente desafinada; o por la naturalidad con la que escribe, con el libro arrán de mesa y el pergamino sobre el vientre.

Luces doradas cuelgan de los árboles apostados en la Sala Común, restos de confetti sobrevuelan la estancia y se posan sobre las paginas de su libro y ese aroma...ese dulce y cruel aroma a fiestas y a Navidad hacen que el estar sentado esa tarde junto a Sirius, en una de las mesas arrinconadas de la Sala Común lo irriten todavía más de lo que ya está.

Mira por la ventana y la lluvia que cae del cielo hace que en su rostro se dibuje una mueca socarrona; no hace sol, de hecho en esa época del año nunca hace sol, pero la niebla nunca ha sido motivo para quedarse encerrado dentro del castillo y hubo un tiempo en el que incluso estando los aros de la portería cubiertos de nieve, habían llegado a entrenar. No entiende el motivo por el cual McGonagall ha prohibido rotundamente que esa tarde se haga entreno, no entiende que estando a tres semanas de el partido más importante de la historia de Hogwarts, ellos estén sentados frente a la chimenea haciendo deberes y desde luego no entiende como Sirius ha podido dejar que un poco de lluvia sea motivo para quedarse esa tarde encerrados.

-¡Eh, Black! Aparta tus zarrapastrosas zapatillas de mis deberes¿Quieres?-espeta malhumoradamente, arrastrando uno de los pergaminos que ha quedado enterrado bajo los pies de Sirius, hacia él-Trelawey va a confundir el barro de tus suelas con un nuevo infortunio y me va a poner matrícula de honor...Y ya tuve suficiente el lunes, cuando Peter aseguró haber visto la mismisima muerte en los posos del te en mi taza.

Sirius no se immuta; deja que sus pies sean arrastrados hacia James, sigue cantando por lo bajo mientras que concentrado en su pergamino frunce las cejas y sigue escribiendo algo con decisió y rapidez. Lleva demasiado tiempo callado, el suficiente como para pensar que lo que tiene entre sus manos no son los deberes que Trelawey les ha puesto para depués de Navidad, el suficiente como para pensar que lo que tiene entre manos es el brillante plan de una de sus brillantes maquinaciones o las desenfrenadas palabras de un Don Juan en busca de su próxima Dulcinea.

Le mira de reojo y la expresión de su rostro le hace pensar que únicamente lo ha visto de ese talante en dos ocasiones; una de ellas fue cuando a punto de ser expulsados los dos, por culpa de un hechizo mal hecho en el dormitorio de Filch, inventó una cohartada de lo más creíble en la que incluso Remus tuvo que participar y asegurar frente a los brillantes ojos de Dumbledore que esa tarde Peter, Sirius y él habían estado juntos en los terrenos del castillo ajenos a lo ocurrido en el dormitorio del desventurado Argos. La otra fue cuando harto de las negativas de Remus por escucharle, se plantó delante de el y con ese mismo semblante le pidió disculpas de corazón y juró hacer lo mismo por él si algún día se encontraba en una situación parecida...la cara de Remus en ese instante es algo que tampoco olvidará.

James sabe que cuando se trata de Remus todas las expresiones de Sirius cambian y se vuelven más dulces, su carácter impetuoso y arrogante se suaviza y se limita a escuchar en lugar de hablar por los codos y a asentir en lugar de llevar la contraria; con él ocurre todo lo contrario y no sabe si en realidad eso lo halaga o lo hace sentir extraño.

Vuelve la mirada al ejercicio que todavía no ha conseguido resolver; Marte y Neptuno se alinean bajo la influencia de la Luna y James se pregunta si eso tiene realmente alguna importancia, y de tenerla, como va a influenciar en ellos. A menos que lo que augura el libro sea la muerte lenta y dolorosa de ellos tres a manos de un hombre lobo desquiciado...por un momento la idea lo hace sonreir e incorporandose, apoya los codos encima de la mesa y trata de leer con más impetú los futuro augurios que hay para él y sus amigos.

Hay algo en todo ello que lo incomoda, y entre sus opciones están el silencio que hay en la estancia, el ruido que produce la lluvia al chocar contra los cristales, y esa maldita canción que Sirius sigue repitiendo una y otra vez, a la que añade nuevas notas creadas por él mismo, alarga y acorta a su antojo y en fin...sigue repitiendo una y otra vez.

-¿Esque no te vas a cansar de repetir lo mismo?-inquiere el muchacho colocándose correctamente la montura de las gafas en el puente de su nariz-A este paso todo Londres va quedar inundado...

Sirius por toda respuesta sonrie sin apartar los ojos del papel, entona la misma canción dos octavas más grave, inclina los labios hacia el techo de la sala común y aulla largamante antes de explotar en una carcajada sonora y esternonea que lo hace sacudirse y llevarse los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-Pareces un perro agonizando-masculla James.

Pero el reproche le falla cuando sin poderlo evitar acaba uniendose a la risa pegadiza de Sirius. Rien sonoramente y parece que se trata de una competicón entre ellos, como tantas otras, pues se miran de reojo y ese es motivo para que rían aun más.

-No puedo...-se queja James con las manos en la cintura. Si sigue riendo algo dentro de el, tal vez el estómago o los mismo riñones van a explotar-Para ya Cannuto...

-Para tu Potter...esto es por tu culpa-la voz de Sirius suena ronca y entrecortada a causa de la risa.

-¿Mi que...?-empieza a retraer el joven-¡Viejo perro mentiroso pero si has sido tu el que ha empeza...!

Las inconfundibles voces de Peter y Remus suenan al otro lado del retrato; Peter habla de algo animadamente. El viaje, el dichoso viaje con el que lleva atormentandoles desde hace cuatro semanas...Transilvania y sus agrestes Cárpados; Sirius ha hecho sus apuestas, y cree que Peter va a tener un encuentro casual con el mismisimo Dracula, tambien apuesta que el bueno de Peter no lo va a reconocer, va a empezar a hablar con el sobre...sobre lo que Peter suele hablar; aburrido con sus historias sobre remolachas silvestres y tritones azules, al pobre conde se le olvidará su proposito de chuparle la sangre y Peter regresará sano y salvo a Hogwarts.

Recuerda haber oído a Remus replicar en voz baja, en ese tono de voz tan ameno y susurrante que únicamente emplea para reprobar las locas ideas de Sirius Black y recuerda también como Sirius había bajado el rostro (de haber podido habría bajado sus negras orejas de perro) en señal de arrepentimiento y había musitado amén a lo que Remus ya había dado por zanjado.

Remus...o más bien dicho el bueno y santo de Remus. Escucha atento y paciente a las explicaciones del pequeño Peter asintiendo y comentando en el momento oportuno, haciendo de algo tan aburrido como es escuchar hablar a Peter Pettigrew de cabezas de ajos y crucifijios,en algo interesante.

El frio los cala y parece que la lluvia los ha cojido por sorpresa en algún lugar fuera de cubierto del castillo. Llevan los bajos de los pantalones completamente empapados y algunos mechones de cabello humedecidos, las bufandas caladas hasta la barbilla y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta el pequeño Peter deshaciendose torpemente de su bufanda y tirandola en alguna butaca cercana-Las risas de Sirius se oían desde el corredor...

-La risas de Sirius conseguirán que algún día las piedras de este castillo se desmoronen, y caigan una a una-la sutileza de Remus hace que la sonrisa de Sirius se convierta en algo canino-¿Qué será de nosotros entonces, Cannuto¿Vas a dejarnos sin un lugar en el que pasar las Navidades?

-Dejaré que te apretes contra mi bajo un puente, Lupin...-responde este con afilada voz, y algo que James no sabría describir en los ojos-No te preocupes, apenas notarás el frio...

Peter explota en carcajadas, pero Peter siempre rie cuando los sutiles comentarios de Sirius y Remus solo le parecen eso...chorradas, palabrotas que se hacen el uno al otro para demostrarse su amistad. James sabe que bajo esas palabras hay algo más...Sirius podría haberle dicho lo mismo a él y no hubiera sonado igual. Nada es igual cuando se trata de Remus. Y por un momento eso le hace sentir extrañamente...¿celoso? No puede ser...

Sirius recorre con la mirada los largos cabellos que a Remus se le quedan pegados cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo observa cuando este se quita la tunica humedecida y la coloca cerca de la chimenea para que esta cobre calor y no aparta lo ojos de él cuando se deja caer sobre el mullido sofá de la estancia y se quita los zapatos.

-¿Qué estábais haciendo?-Peter se inca de codos a su lado y mira con interés el cuaderno en el que ha estado trabajando las ultimas dos horas. Si trabajar es lo que realmente ha hecho...

-Escribimos una carta al ministro de magia búlgaro...-la voz de Sirius es seca y James hace rodar sus ojos hacia arriba.

-¿Al ministro?-la inocencia de Peter hace que una sonrisa se dibuje en el rostro de James. Sirius tiene razón cuando dice que se podría hacerle creer que Snape usa túnicas de color rosa y medias de encaje-¿Con que motivo¿Y por qué al búlgaro y no al nuestro?

-Suplicaba mi traslado a un internado militar-responde con sorprendente sencillez-No creo que pueda aguantar otro curso cerca de un gafotas enamorado, y un hombre lobo enfurruñado...

James que hasta ahora se ha limitado a escuchar la conversa desde su inacabable ejercicio de futurología alza los ojos y se lo queda mirando. Allí está, provocador. Con una sonrisa retorcida entre labios y la malicia de sus ojos a punto de explotar. Lo está buscando,lo está provocando...lo bueno esque James también tiene ganas de jugar.

-¿He consentido en escribir esa carta?-pregunta aun con los ojos fijos en las petreas pupilas de su amigo.

-Desde el primer punto y la última coma...-responde este con cierta ironía.

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado mencionar la celda de aislamiento...-Si Sirius Black quiere jugar, tendrá juego-No soportaría saberte cerca de tanto recluso...Ya sabes lo que les hacen allí a los muchachos guapotes como tu, Cannuto.

-¿Babear ante ellos, rogando un poco de su atención?-responde este, no sin cierta ironía en la voz-Joder Cornamenta...Eso es algo que ya me ocurre aquí, ahora, en este colegio...

-Pobre Black...atormentado por el incesante acoso de sus fans-James sonrie maliciosamente y se lleva teatralmente las manos al pecho. Espera una respuesta por parte de Sirius, espera una señal que le indique que él también está jugando al mismo juego-Debe ser duro levantarte y saber que hay hordas de mujeres esperando besar el suelo por el que has pisado...Lunatico y yo podríamos hacer turnos para protejerte de tanto acosador¿Que me dices, Remus?

-A él no lo metas en esto, Jamie-le amenaza seriamente apuntándole con el dedo-Esto es algo ente tu y yo.

-¡Eh, Remus!-prosigue encarándolo y sonriendo juguetón al contemplar el rictus de seriedad que se forma en el rostro de Sirius. Este mira fugazmente a Remus, quien sigue recostado en el sofá con los pies en alto y la cabeza sobre un cojín, ajeno a todo-¿Crees que te permitirían saltarte tus turnos de vigilancia para seguir preservando la virtud de nuestro querido Black?

-Jamie...-murmura mordazmente aun apuntándole con el dedo.

-Supongo que podría hablarlo con McGonagall-la voz suave de Remus se hace presente-Aunque no le va a hacer mucha gracia que descuide mis tareas...

-¡Remus!-Sirius exclama ofendido y se gira veloz hacia él. Remus se encoje de hombros inocentemente a la vez que le guiña un ojo a James-¡No le des cuerda a este patán!

-Así agradeces a un amigo que cuide de ti...-James contraataca sin dar tiempo a Sirius de reaccionar.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-exclama poniéndose en pie-No solamente tengo que aguantar que un cuatro ojos descerebrado me insulte sino que a ello se le suma el mayor de los bastardos, al que creía que...

-¿Con eso de bastardo te refieres a mi?-A Remus se le está a punto de escapar la risa; un hecho exepcional que no ocurre todos los dias, pues Remus no rie, sonrie de una manera muy suya y peculiar.

-¿Conoces a algún otro traidor es esta habitación?-masculla en voz baja.

-¿No lo dirás por mi?-temeroso el pequeño Peter se lleva las manos a los labios y retorcede hasta quedar nuevamente sentado en la silla que había intentado ocupar antes.

Los ojillos brillantes del muchacho y su cara redonda y sonrosada hacen que una extraña sonrisa se apodere de Sirius; camina a grandes zancadas hasta Peter, que no sabe si quedarse quieto donde está o salir huyendo y pasandole un brazo sobre los hombros, le alborota el cabello mientras le palmea afectuosamente el brazo.

-En estos momentos eres el único en el que puedo confiar, amigo...

James y Remus intercambian una rapida mirada de complicidad; conociendo al canino de Sirius lo más probable esque lo que acabe de decir, lo haya hecho de corazón, pero eso no quita que lo que esté intentando hacer sea provocar los celos de James y todavía más, los de Remus. No quieren quitarle la ilusión al pequeño Peter de sentirse mimado y arropado por el bribón de Sirius Black, por lo que los dos aguantan la risa y fingen no haber escuchado el comentario que ha quedado suspendido en el aire.

-Lamento estropear este magnífico y tierno momento señores, pero el deber me llama...-Remus es el primero en romper el silencio y ponerse en pie.

-¡Eh¿Y que hay de mi aclamada virtud, Lunatico?-espeta Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ha dejado que Peter regrese junto a James, y se nota a leguas que no le hace mucha ilusión que Remus se marche de la habitación-¿Me dejarás solo a merced de los acosadores y del idiota de Potter? Piensalo...eso me podría costar...

-Precisamente a ello voy, Sirius-Remus lo interrumpe antes de que una larga parrafada salga de su bocaza y le obligue a permanecer más tiempo del que tiene en la sala común-Apuesto a que McGonagall quedará encantada con lo que James y yo nos proponemos...

-Menos guasa Lunatico...-espeta de mala manera llevandose las manos a la cintura. Su presencia es imponente, pero algo blando y brillante hace que sus ojos se vean tristes-¿De verdad te tienes que marchar? Estaba a punto de empezar a hacer los deberes de aritmomancia...pensé que podrías hecharme una mano con ellos.

-¿Sirius Black pidiendo ayuda?-James si que no puede cotrolar su risa-Esto si que es estar de guasa...

-¡Cierra el pico, cuatro ojos con cuernos!-le ladra en la lejanía-¿Y si le pides a Evans que te cubra esta noche? Solo esta noche...-se deja caer sobre el suelo de rodillas y ruega con semblante lastimero.

-¿Evans¿Te refieres a Lily?-James de nuevo al ataque...

-O mejor...¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y dejas que Potty vaya en tu lugar?-Sirius alza una de sus perfectas cejas y mira a James con cierta malicia.

James le lanza el pesado libro de futurología por encima de Peter,quien agacha la cabeza instintivamente y cierra los ojos como para parar el impacto; Sirius aun postrado en el suelo esquiva gracilmente el libro y deja que este se estrelle contra el suelo. El muy bastardo ha adivinado lo que le había pasado por la mente...aunque tratándose de Lily Evans había muy poco que adivinar.

Remus chasquea la lengua, la tunica aun no se ha secado y esa noche le toca hacer ronda nocturna; los fuegos que alimentan las distintas chimeneas del castillo hacen que este reste en un agradable y confortante ambiente, pero él es así, siempre ha tendido a sentir frío, incluso en verano se le ha visto pasear con la tunica de manga larga puesta y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Alza una de sus largas y finas manos y musita algo en voz baja; de todos los alumnos que se hallan en el séptimo curso, él es el único que puede realizar hechizos sin la ayuda de la varita, y por el gesto animado de su rostro saben que el hechizo en cuestión ha funcionado y su túnica ha quedado tan seca como lo estaba antes de que la lluvia lo cogiera desprevenido.

-Nos vemos luego...-musita poniendose en marcha, y ha llegado al retrato cuando Sirius se deja caer enfurruñado en la silla en la que estaba sentado al lado de James-Procurad no meterme en problemas el tiempo que esté ausente.

Peter asiente con la cabeza mientras lo despide con la mano, y en las caras de Sirius y James se puede leer cierta ofensa fingida. Les encanta el tono de advertencia que utiliza Remus con ellos, una mezcla entre la amabilidad y autoridad.

-Chicos yo me voy a la cama...Estoy reventado-Peter se despereza y se levanta recogiendo su bufanda-¿Venís?

-Pettigrew...¿Nos estás proponiendo algo indecente?-Sirius adoptando de nuevo su actitud canina sonrie y se relame los labios-Porque de ser así empezaré a pensar que dormir en la misma habitación que tu ya no es seguro...

James no puede evitarlo y explota a carcajadas; la cara de Peter es todo un cuadro, y duda si replicarle a Sirius lo que acaba de decir.

-Lo que Cannuto intenta decirte es...que duermas tranquilo Colagusano-entrecortadamente se lleva las manos al vientre-Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más tratando de acabar los deberes¿Verdad Cannuto?

-¿Tu también Jimmy?-ronronea satisfecho-Parece que del único que estoy a salvo es de Remus...A el no le gustan ese tipo de proposiciones.

-Pareces abatido, Lassie...-James se toma la vengaza por su mano-¿Te haría feliz que Remus te propusiera cosas feas?

-Cierra el pico Bamby...

Tajante y seco, parece que las palabras de James le han dado en que pensar pues vuelve los ojos al pergamino y se queda mirando un punto fijo de el. Peter aun permanece de pie perdido entre las palabras que se han dicho y en las que sobretodo no se han dicho,esperando a que alguno de los dos se levante y suba con él las escaleras hasta la habitación. Nunca le ha gustado la oscuridad. Nunca le ha gustado estar solo. Al fin comprende que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de irse a dormir, hay algo cargado en el ambiente, la necesidad de empezar a decir todo lo que hasta ese momento no se ha dicho; Peter no sabe concretamente que pero lo intuye...No es Remus a quien nunca se le escapa nada, ni es Sirius a quien comprender y resolver problemas le resulta relativamente facil, más que nada porque para Sirius Black las cosas son blancas o negras, no hay matices; tampoco es James, cuya nobleza y cuyo enorme corazón a veces le impiden ver ese tipo de advertencias; es simplemente él.

-Entonces os veo mañana-suspira abatido-Buenas noches...

Arrastra los pies encima de la rojiza moqueta de la estancia, arranstrando a su vez la larga bufanda con los colores de su casa, rojo sangre y dorado; ya tiene el pie sobre el primer escalón cuando algo hace que se vuelva.

-¡Eh, Colagusano!

Sirius, naturalemente Sirius...

-No acapares toda tu cama esta noche. Va hacer frio y ya sabes que a mi me gusta tener los pies calientes...

La estampa hace que su corazón se agrande y que el miedo a la oscuridad desaparezca; las sonrisas que James y Sirius le dedican desde la mesa iluminan su trayecto hasta la habitación.

-Buenas noche, Pette.

James, sencillamente James...

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez que es lo que tramas?

Peter ya está en lo alto de la escalinata cuando James ataca de nuevo con sus preguntas; Sirius sabe que no cesará en ello, no hasta que le de una respuesta convincente que aplaque su curiosidad. Lo ha estado observando en todo momento mientras escribía, y porsupuesto ha adivinado que el motivo por el cual estaba tan concentrado no eran las fases lunares, ni lo que ello pudiera significar en un futuro...¿O si?

-¿Que te hace pensar que tramo algo, Potter?-las evasivas siempre se le han dado bien.

-Deberes,silencio...¿Sigo?-por lo visto no tan bien como él creía.

-Puedo ser aplicado si me lo propongo-afirma contundentemente.

La ceja encarnada de James demuestra que por el momento no lo está convenciendo del todo...Al contrario está despertado más sospechas en él.

-¡Bastardo asqueroso!-coje el primer pergamino que tiene a mano y se lo lanza-¡Me ofendes!

Lo que no ha calculado es lo que James se propone hacer. Descuidando el motivo de la discordia, se levanta con intención de empujarlo pero este es más rapido y arrebatándole el pequeño trozo de papel, corre hasta el otro lado de la sala común. Los ojos de Sirius se vuelven duros y fríos; como los de un dragón al que se le ha robado uno de sus huevos.

-Potty...devuélme eso y dejaré que vivas los suficientes años como para que puedas seguir rogándole a Evans un matrimonio cutre y muchos pequeñines.

Se remueve cauteloso en su sitio, como un perro rabioso; calculando el momento preciso en el que atacar. Su voz apenas es un susurro pero en sus ojos se puede apreciar el temor a verse descubierto, a sentirse desnudado por otros ojos, y es precisamente ese temor el que lo hace peligroso. Sirius nunca ha sido dado a los sentimientos, nunca los ha mostrado abiertamente y mucho menos ha dejado que nadie se haga con los suyos.

-¿Tan bueno es este trabajo que nisiquiera vas a dejar que le heche una ojeada?-mantiene la hoja en alto, prefectamente situada a ojos de Sirius-¿Qué hay del juramento que hicimos? Ayudarnos en todo momento...Lo mio es tuyo...ya sabes...

-Si sigues por este camino voy a ayudarte a pasar dos meses en la infermería-masca ácidamente sus palabras, aunque las mide en todo momento. Sabe que las tiene todas para perder-A Madame Pomfrey le va a encantar la idea de tener a un joven fuerte y lozano con ella, debe estar harta de las flacideces de Filch. Aunque no creo que eso termine de gustarle a Evans...o quien sabe, tal vez si.

James no se deja provocar y rie abiertamente. Los juegos con él son así, cargados de ironía y acidez, la lucha del más fuerte por ser el más fuerte; algo que siempre le ha gustado pero que ahora disfruta más que nunca. Por primera vez él es el que gana y Sirius Black el que esconde el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿En quién pensabas cuando escribías esto?-James está a punto de girar la hoja y leer las primeras lineas cuando la mano de Sirius lo impide. No lo ha visto venir; se ha movido con la misma gracilidad y rapidez que en el campo de juego, y de no saber a ciencia cierta que no tenía una escoba a mano, James hubiera creído que había volado.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Jimmy...-sigue sujetandole por la muñeca y se acerca peligrosamente a él-Y te vas a quemar.

Apenas estan a milimetros el uno del otro, James puede sentir su aliento calido en los labios y la mirada gris y pétrea de él fija en sus ojos. Siempre ha sido el más atractivo, el más aclamado y el más buscado. Las mujeres lo desean y los hombres le detestan, siempre ha sido así y James sabe que en el futuro así seguirá siendo. No es tanto su físico como su arrolladora personalidad, hay algo en Sirius que atrapa, arrastra e hipnotiza. Tal vez sea por la manera en la que curva los labios en una pícara y desvergonzada sonrisa que muestra sus afilados dientes caninos, o por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, o el modo en el que se aparta el cabello de la cara.

-¿En quién pensabas cuando escribías esto?-vuelve a preguntar. Pero esta vez es diferente, no es tanta la necesidad de provocarle sino la de saber a quien pertenecen ese silencio y esa concentración que Sirius jamás ha mostrado con nadie.

No responde. Entreabre los labios con intención de dejar ir alguna que otra tontería con la que seguir jugando, cuando algo le hace cambiar de opinión. James no se ha movido ni un ápice, sigue cercano a él y Sirius lo comprende, siempre estará ahí, nunca se moverá. Algo en los ojos del animago cambia y los hace parecer menos fuertes; y entonces le mira, lo observa con la misma fascinación con la que siempre le observa a él y James sabe de quien se trata...lo sabe porque él tiene la misma mirada que Sirius, lo sabe porque él lo observa todo desde esa misma mirada. Pacifica, melancolica y hasta distraída...

-Debí imaginarlo...-murmura. Su expresión se relaja y da un paso hacia atrás-¿De verdad...?

James intenta preguntarle. Siempre había estado ahí, siempre lo había sabido pero no había terminado de creerselo. Sirius tiende a bajar la mirada cuando Remus se enfadaba por culpa de las travesuras que día si y día también les hacen perder puntos; se enfada porque es él quien tiene que quitarselos y no quiere. Cuando alguien se mete con Remus, es él el que salta en su defensa y no le preocupa acabar con un ojo morado o con un cuerno implantado en medio de la frente. Al sobrevolar el campo de quidditch durante el entrenamiento realiza el mismo ritual; dirige la mirada hacia las gradas en busca de una mancha borrosa que lo observa con el mismo anhelo y la misma intensidad, incluso cuando las gradas estan vacías y él no está, Sirius enfoca la vista hacia allí...tal vez con la esperanza de verlo aparecer.

-¿Le quieres?-la pregunta sale inesperadamente de su boca y hace eco en la habitación. James se soprende y Sirius con él. Nunca lo han dicho en voz alta; él nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarselo de manera formal y desde luego Sirius nunca a pensado en tener que responder a esa pregunta en voz alta. Interiormente lo ha hecho cada día.

La respuesta es rapida e inesperada. Sirius se acerca a James y tomándolo por la nuca lo acerca a él y a sus labios. Un beso casto. Una confrimación a su pregunta. Las palabras que interiormente se ha dicho cada día pero que no quiere pronunciar en voz alta.

-No te pongas celoso, cuatro ojos...-se aleja y se sienta en la silla alzando los pies encima de la mesa-A ti te quiero más.

* * *

_Tenía pensado seguir el One-Shoot, pero desde el punto de vista de Sirius, Remus y Petter (por mucho que me este último me desagrade ¬¬') ¿Qué me decís? _

Besos y cuídense.  
Gracias. 

_Lady Black-Lupin_


End file.
